When Pigs Fly
by candygirl7114
Summary: Lily Evan's POV from the first time James asked her out. R and R please. Flames are excepted.


When Pigs Fly

I've never had a boyfriend, not even one. I'm a prefect, a prude an annoying know-it-all. People say I'm perfect at everything, school, life. But I beg to differ; I'm probably the only fifteen years old that hasn't had a boyfriend in all of Hogwarts. Well except for Bertha Jorkins, but that's beside the point. When a boy asked Me out I expected to see pigs flying. Like I said I'm not special or anything. A few good grades aren't something to brag about. That's what I think. So it came as a HUGE surprise when James freaking Potter asked ME out.

There I was, minding my own business in Gryffindor common room. I was sitting on the couch in front of the fire doing my potion homework with my two best friends Grace Harlow and Emmaline Vance.

"Lily?" Grace asked me, "How do you do this spell? I can't figure it out…" Grace swished her wand. "IMPERIDMA!" Red sparks flew from her wand.

"Here," I said, grabbing my own wand. "Flick and twist at a right angle. IMPERIDMA!" A series of birds flew out of my wand.

"Okay, um…IMPERIDMA!" Grace swished her wand again. A feather fell out. "Shit, this isn't working!"

"Why are you using your left hand, aren't you right-handed?" Emma asked.

"Bloody hell, no wonder I couldn't get the spell!" Grace flicked the wand with her right hand, "IMPERIDMA!" Yellow birds flew out of her wand.

"Finally," Grace exclaimed. I just shook my head.

"Alright there, Evans?" A cocky voice said above me. I looked up to see no other than James Potter himself.

I groaned inwardly, "I'm fine Potter. What do you want?"

"Nothing." He shook his hair out. He looked behind him at his friends, who were all watching this interaction eagerly. I raised my eyebrows. "Er…actually yes."

I wait for him to continue. Why James Potter can never just leave me in peace I shall never know. Well, actually I sort of have a feeling why he always bugs me.

"Um, Evans? I mean Lily, will you go out with me?" James grinned at me nervously.

What? I sat there with my mouth wide open. Even ore shocked then Grace and Emma who were looking from me to James and back. It seemed that everyone was waiting for my reply. Did the common room just get quitter? Or was that just me. James Potter had just asked me out. JAMES POTTER had just asked ME out! Bloody hell! What kind of world was this anyway? When had the James Potter suddenly liked me, perfect, prude, prefect Lily Evans. The James Potter that was always pulling my hair, who put dung bombs in my bed sheets. The James Potter that I yelled my head off on a daily basis, and who I regularly got on trouble. Yeah, that James Potter. Yup, he just asked me out, me out of a billion girls in this school.

"Uh…" I searched for an answer. My face was almost as red as my hair. What do I say to a question like that? Sure, James Potter was kind of good-looking. A lot of girls in our grade swooned at him. But James was a bully; he constantly made fun of Severus. But that was one person. But Severus happened to be my friend. James Potter was also very annoying and he pulled a lot of pranks, especially on me.

"Lily? Are you going to answer?" James finally asked. I jumped, almost forgetting that he was still there in front of me.

"Oh! Yes." I said.

"So you will go out with me?" James asked looking surprised.

"No! That's not what I said," I shook my head even though I had just said yes. "No, no I will NOT go out with you."

"Okay," James said, looking very confused. "That's a no, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"NO! I mean, I'm sorry James. Really, but this won't work out."

James grinned, "Yeah whatever Evans, this isn't over."

"What?" I asked. What was he talking about? But he had already left and gone over to his friends. I looked over at them; they seemed to be all laughing. For someone that just got rejected James sure seems happy. What the hell?

I turned back to my friends who both had big, goofy smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked them.

"You just said no to James Potter," Grace said.

"So?"

Emma giggled, "Lily, you just said no to James Potter."

"You just said no to James Potter," Grace said again.

"I know that I just said no to James Potter."

"Okay, we just wanted to know if you hit your head or something." Emma replied.

"You guys are bonkers; James Potter is a mean person. What about all those times he's played pranks on me?"

"Yeah but that was just teasing, it was so obvious that he liked you," Grace explained.

"And that you like him," Emma added. With that they both giggle like loons.

"I'll say it again, you are both completely bonkers." I put my homework down and went to our dorm. I walked over to the window. I looked up into the clear, blue sky, surprised to not see pigs flying.


End file.
